fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malik al Thahab
Malik al Thahab (マリク・アル・タハブ, Marikku aru Tahabu) is a male Mage belonging to the Dark Guild known as Faux Babylon. Being one of the founding members of the guild, he is considered to be S-Class-level in terms of strength, despite the fact that there are no official S-Class positions in Faux Babylon, as it is a Dark Guild. He is also a members of Les Atouts Maudits, the very backbone of the guild. Unlike the other members, Malik is a foreigner not native to Fiore and hails from the country of Desierto instead. However, due to the political instability of his home country, Malik temporarily relocated to Fiore in order to amass wealth and political influence so he could return to the home country to assume power, as he was previously a member of an aristocratic family. However, his exile in Fiore changed him and not for the better. Becoming consumed by his obsession with wealth, he lost track of his original goal and started amassing various valuables without an ulterior motive other than possessing as much as possible. Due to the other member's lenient attitudes towards material possessions, he has a tendency to ridicule them and resents their preference to the abstract. His hatred is directed mostly towards Sūmi Masēn, due to her unattached and anti-materialistic attitude. However, he gets along quite well with his subordinate Carmen Murray, due to their shared interest in material gain. Prior to joining Faux Babylon, Malik learned how to use an alchemy-like Magic known as Concoct of Sorcery in order to transmute substances into gold; he succeeded, but also lost some of his interest in the substance. After initiating the Ritual of Ecstasy, Maricia bestowed upon him Abstract Desire, which granted him the ability to fulfill wishes, albeit with certain corruptions. As such, he's often evaded by the other members. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia Like the various other members of Les Atouts Maudits, Malik is inspired off of a character from a fairy tale. In this regard, he also differentiates from the other members primarily because his fairy tale is from an eastern tale, known as . Malik was designated as the corruption of the main protagonist of this story, Aladdin, in that his noble desires for gaining wealth did not end up in him being satisfied. Rather, Malik's own noble desires were extensively corrupted and reduced him to nothing more than an amoral individual who feeds on nothing more than his desires. This is reflected through his namesake, which can be loosely translated to "King of Gold" as well as his choice of magic, allowing him to transmute substances into gold. This was inspired by the nature of , which, in its most primitive form, was to transmute into . However, even Malik's boredom in the substance due to his extensive use of it is another expression of the never-ending desire for wealth Malik has. Finally, the Lost Magic Abstract Desire is a purposeful allusion to the wish-granting properties of the that Aladdin had encountered through his journey, and the corruptions in the wishes granted are but another twisted variation on the tale. Quotes Category:Faux Babylon Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters